


The Touch of Your Lips On Mine

by Mhoram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Arousal, Biting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hickeys, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira share a kiss, things quickly escalate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Your Lips On Mine

 It was certainly an experience, at least that’s how Scott felt about it. With Kira in his arms, it had never felt so right  _so good_.  As their lips brushed he pulled her closer to him. Both of their hearts beat furiously, Scott smiled against the touch of her lips.

“I can hear your heartbeat.”

Kira looked up at him, her smile lighting up her entire face.

“How fast is it going?”

Scott craned his head to listen only to hear nothing except the very faint sound of her breathing.

“Nothing”

She reached up and kissed him, his heart began to race again faster than before. Or at least it appeared that way. He could hear her heart racing as fast as his. Scott smiled, they were both excited. Her hands gripped both sides of his head. Her angled to meet his, their bodies were pressed up against each other. As Scott grew closer to Kira, he took in her scent, it was intoxicating. He drew in a short breath and let it out slow.

His lips brushed up against her neck, nipping at certain places. His sharp teeth grazed against her soft skin.

“Am I hurting you?” he whispered in her ear.

 “I like it”

Scott could feel his arousal growing; he bit down lightly on Kira. He was careful not to draw blood or at least not too much. He heard her moan, as she clutched him. Scott continued to nip on her neck, then he started run his tongue all down and across her neck. She shuddered and gave another moan.

“Scott, please.”

Scott made his way back up her neck, all across her jaw. His hands explored a bit more, running all across her back. He hoisted her up and pressed her up against the wall.

Scott didn’t realize until it was too late, she was already biting into him now, her teeth scraping on his skin. She was as determined to leave a mark on him as he was on her.  

“Kira” he breathed but that was all he could manage; he couldn’t get any more words out. His jeans were uncomfortably tight at this point.

He wondered if they should stop, someone could very easily walk in on them. Kissing in the middle of the hallway, Kira broke away from him suddenly; her eyes were fixed on him. 

"I think we should slow down" she said smiling. 

"Yeah I think we got a bit carried away."

Kira laughed "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Scott nodded; he gave her a soft smile, before turning towards the opposite end of the hallway. He watched her for a time before turning the corner. He could feel the bites on his neck. They had healed but it had left some bruises. He hoped they would go away before he would run into his mother. 

 


End file.
